


I've Dug Two Graves For Us My Dear

by FMLClexa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Angst, F/F, Friends to Enemies, No Happy Ending Fest, its real sad folks, like really no happy times in this fic shits only angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMLClexa/pseuds/FMLClexa
Summary: Four years can change a lot. But some things? Some things never change.





	I've Dug Two Graves For Us My Dear

The sight before her was reminiscent her of the Battle for Brightmoon four years prior. Not exactly the landscape or the way the siege vehicles were set up because they were different, advanced and changed in the time that had passed. 

No, it wasn’t any of that. After all, Adora had seen many battles between then and now. Fighting among the troops as She-ra and commanding from a distance as Adora. 

The true reminder was the feeling of dread. She dreaded what would come after this battle. 

As she stared down the mechs and tanks that slowly advanced below her, she had no words of courage for her troops. No brave smile on her face. Only dread.

Princess Frosta stood at her side. The girl having grown much since their original meeting. Adora fiddled with the hilt of her sword, watching the battle below her as it played out.

“Princess Frosta! Commander Bow has requested permission to withdraw his archers from the outer wall, he believes they will breach within the hour,” He panted out, standing at attention and waiting for his order.

Frosta was silent for a few moments before nodding, “Tell him to give the order.”

The messenger nodded quickly and gave a small bow before darting out of the room as quickly as he came.

“We’re losing ground faster than we anticipated,” The blonde murmured, stepping forwards and leaning against the balcony. 

“Entrapta’s new mechs are more effective than anticipated,” The teen responded, huffing in frustration. 

“I should get down there soon.”

“Not yet,” The younger girl said, her voice leaving no room for Adora to argue.

“No,” Adora agreed, “Not yet.” 

And so they stood, watching as the Horde’s machines launched volley after volley of green fire at the tall ice wall that stood between the city’s last defense and them.

“What will happen if the city falls?” Frosta asked after a moment.

Adora shrugged, playing the movement off as casual if only to appear calmer. To appear as though the thought of the city falling didn’t make her entire heart constrict.

“The rebellion will be sent scurrying to hidden corners of the world. This is our last defensible position. It is not an option for the city to fall.”

“It may be a possibility,” She countered, “What will happen then? With the Horde in control of everything.”

Adora shook her head.

“I don’t know, Frosta. I wish I did. I really do.” She watched as a Horde mech smashed through a weak spot in the wall, leaving a gaping hole that foot soldiers and tanks streamed through. The army that had been waiting surged forwards to meet the oncoming attackers.

“It’s time,” It was all Frosta said. 

Adora nodded. 

In a single motion made easy by habit, she pulled her sword form it’s sheath. 

“I hope to see you when this is all done,” Frosta said, extending her left arm out to Adora. Adora clasped it with her free hand.

“Me too,” She pulled away and turned to the balcony, “Here we go…” She mumbled before taking one large leap off the balcony. She shoved her hand high in the air, screaming as she fell.

“FOR THE HONOUR OF GRAYSKULL!” 

Her sword shone bright as the transformation took place. She shifted her position in the air, changing to a dive instead of a free-fall. As she neared the ground she spun and landed on the mech that’d broken the wall with the force of a meteorite. She stabbed her sword through the glass panel in the front and into the chest of the Horde soldier piloting it. She jumped off the mech, using the 30ft of landing time to redirect her body and land in a stance ready for combat. 

She watched as a blast of green-fire came her way and sliced it in two. It took her seconds to charge the tank that’d fired it and slice off it’s blaster. Another few seconds to pry the hatch on the top off and yank the soldier inside out. She tossed him under a still moving tank and tried to ignore the scream he let out as the machine plowed over him.

“DUCK!” The familiar voice shouted out. She had long since learned to trust that voice and she did as she was told. She quickly dropped down, barely having enough time to miss the green blast that soared over her head, singeing some of She-ra’s excessive hair.

She tossed her sword in the direction of the blast and her sword cleaved through the tank’s cannon like it was paper. She looked in the direction of the voice and sent Bow a quick salute.  
  
There was no point trying to talk to him through the chaos of the battle, she’d thank him later. Without giving any more thought to rescue, she ran forwards, grabbing her sword from the tank. She planted her boot on the tank’s side and pushed off, hard. It went flying in the direction of two of Entrapta’s mechs and sent them flying. 

It was when she turned the find her next foe that Glimmer teleported next to her.

“Adora!” Glimmer exclaimed, grabbed onto her shoulder.

“Glimmer! What is it? Shouldn’t you be with Perfuma in the west defence?” Panic shot through her at seeing her friend. It never meant anything good was happening when this happened in a battle.

“Adora she’s been spotted,” The blonde’s blood ran cold, “It’s Catra.”

Even now, four years later, the idea that she would have to fight the girl sent pain lancing through her. In the time that had passed she had accepted that she would never sway Catra away from the Horde. She had accepted that they would be enemies. 

But she never once accepted the fact that she should hate her.    
  
In her heart of hearts she still longed for her childhood friend. The girl who she’d loved as a teenager. 

The girl who when she saw now, filled her throat with bile. It never really got easier striking the girl who she had loved with the intent to kill.

“Take me there.  _ Now _ .” Glimmer knew better than to talk Adora out of it by now. It was something that happened everytime the two were on opposite sides of the battlefield. 

And so Glimmer took her hand and Adora felt herself dematerialize.

When she rematerialized she saw a whole new battle in front of her. 

The west defense was an important area of the battle. Due to the terrain, a wall couldn’t be built. This side of the city’s only defense was a deep moat.

It took Adora nineteen long seconds to spot Catra. 

Finding the other girl on a battlefield was a skill she’d been cultivating since they were children.

Adora gave Glimmer’s hand a final squeeze before nodding at her.

“Thanks,”

Adora made to move away only to be grabbed by Glitter.

“Be careful okay? We can’t afford to lose you. Not now,” Glitter spoke softly, eyes meeting Adora’s. Her unspoken words lurked just behind those spoken. 

_ We can’t afford to lose you.  _

_ Not during this battle. _

_ Not while you’re the face of the rebellion. _

_ Not when we’ve already lost so many.  _

Adora steeled herself and tried for a weak smile. It came as more of a grimace.

“You too, Glim.” 

With that she turned away, gripping her sword tighter in her hand as she made her way across the battlefield.

She destroyed tanks, cut the legs off of mechs, put Horde soldiers permanently out of actions. But it was all secondary.

This always happened when Catra joined the battle. 

Almost everything else faded away. All that mattered was Catra.

It was a bad weakness to have, especially when the person you had the weakness for knew it.

The one upside, was Catra seemed to be afflicted by the same weakness.

As the drew closer and closer to the other their pace sped up.

When Adora finally saw a clear space between them she broke into a trot, then a jog, then a sprint. 

Then she was clashing with Catra with the full might of She-ra.

She felt razor-sharp claws catch her cheek as she slashed out with her sword. 

The other girl let out laugh that sounded closer to a hiss than anything with any genuine amusement in it.

“First blood, Adora, you going soft on me?” The other girl taunted. Adora’s chest tightened in anger and she jabbed her sword in the direction of her nemesis. Catra quickly sidestepped, stepping into Adora’s guard and closing her hand tight around the blonde’s wrist. 

When Catra twisted sharply, Adora hissed and dropped her sword. 

The pain of a broken wrist jolted through her system and she thanked She-ra’s quick healing. 

Despite the quick healing, she was now without a sword. So she grabbed the already close girl infront of her and yanked them to the ground. It turned into a rough brawl in the mud after that. Adora yelped and grunted as she received scratches and blows and responded with punches of her own. But Catra was always the more agile of the two.

She wiggled her way on top of Adora and had her pinned.

The girl gave a wicked chuckle and ran a sharp claw along Adora’s face, prompting small droplets of blood to well up.

“What happened Adora, you’re getting stiff in your old age.”

“Catra please,” She begged, “Call off this attack there are civilians in the city.”

Catra raised a brow at her, “When has that ever stopped me?” She lifted her arms up and gestured at the battle field around her, “We’ve been doing this tired old charade for years, Adora. You beg, I mock and in the end my army takes your territory little by little. How many times do I have to tell you that I am  _ right _ where I want to be?”

Adora’s stomach flipped at the words. They were familiar and they stung just as much as they always did.

“I know, I kinda just needed to distract you long enough to get my hands free.” Catra only had a moment to react before Adora was grabbing her. 

She shoved Catra in the chest with all her might, sending the other girl flying into a frozen tree. Adora clambered to her feet just in time to feel her muscles and joints seize and lock. No matter how many times it happened, getting shocked by those damn batons was always annoying painful. She slammed her fist into the helped of the soldier who shocked her, sending him in the opposite direction and stumbled towards Catra who was pushing herself to her feet groggily. 

Her pace quickened with determination as she finally reaching the other girl. 

Catra must not have noticed her because when Adora stepped inside the cat girl’s guard, she let out a yelp and swung wildly at Adora. Her claw left deep gouges in Adora’s cheek and she screamed out, grabbing Catra by the throat and slamming her against the trunk of the tree she stood against. 

The brunette let out a strangled gasping sound and scratched at Adora’s hand and face. The pain made Adora’s entire body shake with effort as she tried not to let her grip falter despite the deep cuts Catra was inflicting on her person. 

But soon her struggling slowed and the gasping noises quieted. 

And just as Adora reached the twenty second mark her grip failed. She let the other girl fall and stepped back. 

She sucked in a deep breath as if choking Catra had taken air from her own lungs. 

The other girl was crouched on the ground, holding her throat with one hand and gasping deeply. 

Adora stood staring for several moments, unsure which of the two conflicting voices in her head to listen to.

_ She is an enemy Commander, who disturbs the balance. She needs to die. _ Said a voice that sounded like Light Hope.

_ You love her, how can you be responsible for her death. _ Said a voice that sound all too much like a younger version of herself.

But she wasn’t given a choice to elaborate on either thought because Catra looked up and spoke.

“Even after all this you can’t do it. After everything I’ve done?” Catra’s voice had a deep rasp to it that came from the choking, “How did anyone ever think I was second best to  _ you _ .” She spat the last word like an insult.

Then Adora wasn’t given time to think about her next move. 

She wasn’t give time to decide what she would do with Catra because the other girl lunged at her.

And it was instinct that drove her to move. It was instinct that drove her hand to the knife at her belt. It was instinct that drove the knife deep into her gut.

As Catra’s blood spilled between her fingers when her knife bottomed out, Adora could do nothing but look down at the knife.

It stuck out of Catra like a bad prop.

But it wasn’t a prop and the blood that stained her fingers and clothes and the ground was real. 

Almost as if stuck in molasses, Catra moved away.

The dagger pulling out of her with a sick sounding noise.

“Catra-” It was like until that moment everything hung in the air and the words were a knife, cutting the strings that held them in place.

In one movement Catra slumped onto the ground, leaning against the tree.

“Ohgodno-” Adora crouched down next to the girl, pressing her hand hard against the blood that welled all to quickly from the wound.

“Damn Adora,” Catra coughed out, blood splattering her lips as she did so, “Didn’t know you had it in you, girl.”

In moments she went from She-ra to Adora, her body shrinking down to it’s regular size as she fumbled around the injury.

Catra pushed her away as she tried to press down on it.

“You could at least try and act like my enemy,” The other girl bit out.

“Shut up,” Adora mumbled numbly, trying to move forwards again only to be met by Catra’s surprisingly solid grip.

“Stop it.” Blood bubbled in the corner of her mouth as another cough racked her body.

“Catra you’re going to die if I don’t-” Her voice was verging on frantic as the sounds of battle every so slowly began to quiet around them. 

“I said stop it,” Catra grumbled, pushing her away again. 

Adora couldn’t stop the well of tears in her eyes.

“You aren’t supposed to die, why’d you have to go and attack me you idiot,” Adora said, her words almost childish.

“Well I had to beat you to something. You were always #1, now I get to be first at something.” Despite everything, Catra’s words still had a sarcastic bite to them. 

Neither of them said anything for a few moments, Catra coughed more blood onto her hand and Adora cried more traitorous tears.

“You know, as satisfying as it was to rise through the ranks and toss shadow-weaver aside and achieve military victory after military victory. All I ever really wanted was to rule next to you.” Catra said, her voice full of bitter regret, “Then you had to go and join the fucking rebellion and now we rule on opposite sides of a war.”

Adora sniffed angrily, “You could’ve joined me! From the beginning you could’ve come with me.”

Catra shook her head, “I couldn’t have. The only reason they even let you join the rebellion was because of the whole She-ra thing. I didn’t want to go from being an outcast in one society to being a pariah in another.”

“I would’ve protected you,” Adora said, her voice wavering despite the strong words.

Catra sighed, “Even now you don’t understand.” She shook her head, “I didn’t want to need your protection. I wanted to be able to protect myself. Look at me now,” She looked down at where their hands lay linked in the bloody snow below them, “Holding hands with the girl who stabbed me. Maybe I did need your protection after all.”

Adora looked back into the other girl’s mismatched eyes and saw them filled with tears of their own. 

“Damn you, Adora. Damn you for putting me through all this.” Catra’s words were full of sorrow but lacked the anger she expected. It was only moments later when she felt the cool press of metal against her palm instead of Catra’s hand. She looked down quickly and saw the knife.

“Go on,” Catra rasped. Her eyes intent on Adora’s, her lips startlingly red with blood. She took in a rasping breath, “Do it.”

Adora’s hand wavered, head spinning, adrenaline coursing nauseously through her body.   
  
She looked behind her quickly and saw Glimmer helping a rebel to her feet. The battlefield had calmed, only sounds of death and pain remained. The voices of the living low, no one daring to speak loud and pierce the veil of death that had settle over everything. 

When she made eye contact with Catra again the other girl’s expression softened, “Finish it,” She reached up and pulled Adora’s knife close to her heart and held her hand, steadying it, “You’ll be the hero. Everyone will love you even more. Without me, only Hordak remains before the Horde is finally put down. You’ve changed so much since you left, but you’re still the same inside. You have the same values. You know this is the right thing to do. You can do it. It’s alright.” The way Catro spoke held no hesitance. Only acceptance as she held Adora’s hand steady where it was.

“You want to die?” Adora whispered, her throat thick with tears.

“Don’t ask me that. I’d rather it be by your hand than theirs.”

Another wet cough wracked Catra’s body, splattering blood on the both of them as the other girl no longer had the strength to cover her mouth.

“Please, Adora.” Catra’s eyes met her for a final time and she let out a violent sob as she leaned forwards. She pressed her forehead against Catra’s and slid her knife forwards, between her ribs and into her heart. 

The other girl’s breathing hitched for a moment and she let out a pained mewl before her head slumped forwards. 

Adora pulled the knife away and felt the blood gush out onto her. 

Later she would vomit at the thought of who’s blood covered her skin and scrub at her skin until it was raw. Now, all she could do was pull the other girl’s body into her lap and sob.

**Author's Note:**

> watched this show and was astounded by how gay everybody is have had this angst nugget brewing in my brain since I finished it tbh
> 
> give me love in the reviews it makes my heart happy
> 
> title name from the song "Revenge"


End file.
